poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Birth of Dark Mission Force One
This is how Birth of Dark Mission Force One goes in Dark Mission Force One (CTaRAoMToLaCN). scene shows Conaria with her friends Conaria Lacey: I have a thought that we have a chat to these space guys. Codylight Sparkle: I bet that one, Conaria. Conaria Ryan and Meg goes to see Mission Force One Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, M. I got something to tell you. Miles Callisto: What is it, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, in order to prevent Linda from becoming evil, I used the Sands of Time and made Connor Lacey lose the tournament. Miles Callisto: Wait. You did what?! Meg Griffin: What he said he is that he made Connor lose the tournament in order for Linda Ryan not murder Sean Ryan and his kids. So the Ryan murder never happens. Loretta Callisto: But, then he wouldn't have met us. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. But, Francesco De La Cruz would meet you now. Meg Griffin: He's right. And Ryan did see Connor Lacey become a villain known as the Realm Shredder. Mirandos Ariellian: That's highly unlikely, Meg. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm sorry, Miles. But, stopping Connor is the only way to save Linda Ryan from falling to her darkness. Miles Callisto: Well, I don't like it. the Mission Force one leaves Ryan and Meg alone Meg Griffin: I hope they be okay, my love. Ryan F-Freeman: They will be. Come on. Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Ah, I think I sense a space group with sadness about their team leader by the name of Connor Lacey. Hawk Moth: Such perfect ones for revenge on Ryan for defeating us. Ryan Repulsa: Whoa, whoa whoa. Are you saying that Ryan is Ladyan....'s roomate? Hawk Moth: Yes. Ryan Repulsa: I can go with that. Linda will see the downfall of the Ire-bland-ers. Repulsa and Hawk Moth fills the akumas with dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Fly to the sky, our akumas. Hawk Moth: And akumatize them. Akumas flies out the window. Meanwhile, Ryan have a idea on how to cheer Mission Force One Ryan F-Freeman: I hope my idea would work, Meg. Meg Griffin: I hope so too. Rikki: I hope that don't have you becoming a sorceress named Vor. Ryan F-Freeman: It won't. If Connor Lacey was here, he help Ladyan. Meg Griffin: I hope you're right, Ryan. the akuma flies in to the Zenith, went into the Mission Force One's equipment and butterfly frames appeared Ryan Repulsa: Dark-Miles, Shape Blobe, Bay-Hex... Hawk Moth: Techo-Maker and Soundpunch. Ryan Repulsa and Hawk Moth: We are Hawk Moth and Ryan Repulsa. Ryan Repulsa: My partner and I will give you each the powers so you would have revenge on the one who turned your leader evil. Hawk Moth: But, when the time comes, you must bring us the Matrix and the Miraculous in return. Miles Callisto: Of course, Hawk Moth and Ryan Repulsa. Dark Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Let the akumas consume them and became Dark Mission Force One at the park, Ryan is hoping Ladybug and Cat Noir will arrive Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Ladybug and Cat Noir have save the friends of Connor. Rikki: Me too. Kagg: Meg, I hope we could find Cat Noir if you transform. Meg Griffin: I hope they need help. Kagg, Claws out! [ Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey